The Moment I knew
by Sparks Hazel
Summary: When Sasuke finally returned home after the great ninja war he realized that many things had changed. But, he was certain that Sakura's (his childhood crush) love for him will remain the same. Oops, that did not happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful maker.**

When Sasuke finally returned home after the great ninja war he realized that many things had changed. But, he was certain that Sakura's (his childhood crush) love for him will remain the same. Oops, that did not happen.

 **Chapter # 1**

Upon returning to the village the raven haired boy kept glancing over at her. With each glance his heart would flutter. He had many things to say to her but she was ignoring him.

"Playing hard to get eh?" He thought and smirked.

He had many plans for his future with her. He knew he'll receive punishment for everything he had done in the past but that doesn't mean she won't be with her.

He remembered the time he first saw her. She was sneaking behind a bush looking at him and thought he didn't see her but he knew. They were little kids but the attraction between them was strong even then. He had heard that giving girls cold shoulder makes them fall in love with a person more so he acted upon it. It did work. But that was before his whole clan was assassinated by his older brother.

The purpose of his life had changed from that moment on. Leaving her behind was the hardest decision he made. He remembered the time she went after him, to stop him. He resisted the strong urge to forget about his revenge and forget about everything and just embracing her into his arms but all he did was knock her out, carry her to the nearest bench as he laid her down he looked at her innocent, tear strained face, he felt pangs of pain in his chest, tears rolled down on his face as he stroked her face gently and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered and left.

The few times he saw her afterwards were the same. He had to act cruel to her in order to stop himself from loving her. It wasn't the time yet. He couldn't bear to see her in pain but he was helpless. But now he was finally returning home. To her.

 **** After Three Months of Punishment****

He was finally free of all the hurdles that were in his way. That's when he realized that his home was no longer there. **Pain** had wiped out most of the village including the Uchiha Mansion. He had to earn enough money to buy a place for them. Another huge obstacle in his way.

He wanted to confess his feelings and propose as soon as he was free of all the charges but what kind of pitiful man would ask a girl to marry him without having a place to stay or even a small amount of money.

So he went to the Hokage (his blond buddy, that's right, Uzumaki Naruto) and asked him to assign him a mission. The difficult the mission the more he'll earn. He got himself an **A-Rank** mission. But the mission required minimum six months to complete. He was determined so he packed his bag and necessary equipment.

He went to the hospital to see his love before he left and there she was, dealing with her patients. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes captivated him. He stood there motionless until she was out of sight. He took a deep breath and moved towards the village gates, to leave this place once again but this time for an entirely different purpose.

His eyes reflected his strong will as he took a step out of the village, until, the gates were not visible anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful maker.**

 **Chapter # 2**

The mission wasn't easy but he had been through worst. He was sent as a representative of **Leaf Village** to **The Village Hidden in Mist** to reconcile the differences that had surfaced among two powerful clans of the said village. He had a squad of ninjas with him as well in case a battle broke up.

Being there reminded him of the first time he was there with his comrades. The team 7. Where he had his very first lessons as a ninja, like when he had to master the chakra control so he can climb a tree. He remembered how Naruto and him kept trying till it was dark, how long it took them to actually get the hang of it while Sakura did it without breaking a sweat, he was envious as well as proud of her. She was with him, there were no troubles between them. Even after all these years the memories remained as clear as the daylight.

He would pass the nights in agony, longing for her, only the thoughts of her kept him going. He would distract his mind sparring with his squad members or anything that would keep his mind off of her thoughts because they were unbearable. It was so hard to wait for the time to be over, the battle would be unavoidable if the two clans didn't resolve their disputes. If the battle started there was no telling how long it'll remain.

The Heads of both the clans were in constant disagreement with one another. Each wanted more power. Sasuke knew that want for power was a dangerous thing. It makes a person forget about what is important. It becomes an addiction which leads to an epic downfall in the end. He wished for it to be over soon.

As he was sitting in his room pondering over the things to do, making plans to resolve the dispute somehow, one member of the squad came rushing inside the room. He looked anxious, as he regained his breath, he told Sasuke the one thing he dreaded the most.

"During the meeting, people from both sides started a fight."

"Each side has declared a war against the other."

This meant they had to now decide which clan to support. Naruto had given him the full authority, which meant that he would be entirely responsible for the results of the mission. He did not want to let him down or let any other person think that he was not capable of shouldering a responsibility. He still had that Uchiha pride. He would make sure that everything goes well.

"Tell everyone to gather, we need a plan." He told his underling.

He started pacing around the room, thinking about all the possibilities, of winning, of failure, everything. He heard multiple footsteps outside. Everyone had arrived. It was ten of them including Sasuke himself. Six men and three women. All of them were excellent in combats.

"As you all must have heard, the battle has become inevitable, we will fight with those supporting the current Mizukage, you are all here representing Konoha, make sure to stay strong during this tough time, and most of all make sure you stay alive. We will return victorious." As he said this, Sasuke looked at all of them with utmost confidence.

"They looked determined and they seemed more strong and confident after Sasuke's moving words."

"Grab your gear and everything else that you need, we are going to Mizukage's headquarters. There is a lot to discuss and very little time. We have a battle to win." With this he lead his squad towards the highest building in the village. The Mizukage's headquarters.

 _ **I Hope everyone like this..! It is my first time writing something, so I'm kind of nervous whether it'll turn out good or not.**_

 _ **Read and Please review, your feedback means a lot. ^^**_

 _ **Until next time.!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Naruto, It belongs to its rightful maker.**

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I really hope you all like it. ~**_

 **Chapter # 3**

Sasuke was nervous, although he hates to admit it. As he lead his squad towards the headquarters million thoughts were roaming inside his head. He was confident at first but now that he thought about it, as to what amount of responsibility he was shouldering, it made him nervous.

They moved through the night, the stillness of air was haunting. It had a certain alarming sensation to it. As if something huge, something terrible was about to happen.

People of the village were sound asleep. They had no idea what kind of storm was awaiting to be unleashed. No sound was to be heard. Only their swift footsteps were mildly audible. The mist was so thick, it had covered so much of the houses. One could only see two feet ahead of one's self. An owl hooted somewhere nearby. The only indication of life besides themselves was the smoke above on the sky, coming from house chimneys.

Sasuke saw one of the squad members approaching him. It was Yuki, she looked youngest among them all.

"Um, Senpai, do we have to speak as well during the meeting?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, if you have any suggestions or confusions of course you can share it with everyone but it isn't mandatory." Sasuke answered politely.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, they aren't as scary as they look." Kai said from the back. Both Yuki and Kai belonged to one team back in the village.

Yuki, Sasuke observed, had deep red hair, she wore glasses, she reminded him of Karin. The girl who would throw herself all over him. He didn't like that. He didn't like when girls were all over him. The only girl he liked and found cute doing so, was Sakura. No one else made him feel wanted, they only had lust in their eyes while Sakura looked at him entirely differently. She had love in her eyes, pure love. He felt wanted, he felt truly loved when she cared for him. He missed her so much.

He called her annoying, every time she approached him. He would send her off each time she tried to tell her how she felt. He did it purposely, not wanting to do it but having no other choice but to do so. She made his heart flutter. There was no one else like her in the world. He knew what it was like to feel butterflies in the stomach because he felt it whenever she was around him.

She was not annoying. She was so precious to him, nothing she did could ever annoy him. Where as Karin was annoying and all the other girls that went kiyaaa and aww when they see him, they were annoying. He always gave her cold shoulder. She would get hurt but never stopped loving him. He loved her for that. He loved her for who she was and how she made him feel. She kept him alive all these years. Knowing that he will return to her one day kept him alive and running.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard his name being called.

"Senpai? …. Sasuke senpai?" Haru, a decent ninja in his teens were calling him.

"Wha.. what is it?" Suddenly brought back to reality, Sasuke asked.

"We're here" He told him.

That's when he became completely aware that they were right outside Mizukage's headquarters. They went inside, a native ninja greeted them.

"We're here to meet the officials and if possible Mizukage as well." Sasuke told him. Who nodded in return.

"Right this way Sir." He led them through series of corridors until they reached a place where there was only one huge door. Sasuke stepped inside with the rest of his crew.

"We were waiting for you. Come right in." Mizukage's right hand man greeted them.

He motioned him towards a chair, Sasuke nodded and was seated among all other officials around a huge table along with his squad.

The meeting room was quite spacious but without any windows or anything. It had only one door through which they entered. It was a completely private and sound proof room. Sasuke admired that. Mizukage herself was seated in the center of the table. He looked at her, she was expressionless. No one could tell what she was thinking or how she was feeling. She had a chilly cold gaze that made a person avert their eyes.

"Ahem.. since everyone is here, lets start the meeting." Chojuro said.

Everyone looked at Mizukage and she nodded in affirmation.

"Since the Yuki clan has declared a war against us there is no other choice but to prepare for it ourselves as well." Shin Hitori, who was seated on the left side of Mizukage began speaking.

"To think they remained silent all this time and in hiding are now coming forward for a battle." Another man added.

"That cursed clan has the **Kekkei Genkai** , They should be taken extremely seriously." Sena said.

"During my genin years, I was here on a mission, I've fought one person from their clan named "Haku", to be honest that person was awfully strong." Sasuke added.

We'll tell the people to evacuate the village in the morning. Mizukage spoke with the same expressionless face.

"Ready every ninja for the battle except for the beginners, leave them with the villagers, they can't be of much help in the battle as they haven't been on many missions but they can protect the common people well as defense was the first thing they were taught." She ordered, this time her eyes were not vacant but firm.

"As soon as the village is evacuated we'll charge on the Yuki clan. We have to send them to where they belong and that is not this village, they don't belong in My village." She spoke calmly. But if one was observant enough he could see the fierceness in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Understood", they all replied in union.

"Lets hope the sun shines the brightest tomorrow, it can be to our advantage. Otherwise it'll be a difficult battle since those cursed bastards can manipulate wind and water." She added grimly.

You can discuss everything else, I'm off." She said this and got up.

Sasuke saw her leave the room and then turned to others. Shin Hitori spoke once again, he discussed how they should team up during the battle, other officials including Sasuke gave his opinions. The village had a great army of ninjas. They decided who will be on the front lines, side lines and at back. The meeting ended in next half hour. They were all asked to prepare themselves for the battle, get the weapons ready, have a meal and exercise. Village was to be evacuated at the sunrise.

 _ **End of third chapter, hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **I started it with the genre of tragedy but I'm now not so sure how it'll end.**_

 _ ****Read and Please Review****_

 _ **Until Next Time! ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful maker.**

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating it sooner.**_

 _ **But for now updates will take up to ten days or so.**_

 _ **Enjoy this Chapter. ^^**_

 **Chapter # 4**

Sasuke instructed his team on how to fight during the battle and all that was needed to be done. He had faith in all of them. He had seen them practicing, sparring, and working together. They had competition among themselves back in the village but here they had each others back. They were united which made Sasuke feel better.

Yuki, Kai, Toma, Haru, Yuno, Suho, Suki, Shin and Natsu. They felt like a family to him now. A family he never had. Thinking about it made him nostalgic. He remembered how his mother loved him. But his father always favored Itachi more. He didn't mind though. So what if his parents loved Itachi more than him, his big brother was his hero. He deserved all their love. He was strong, talented and hardworking.

When Itachi did what he did he was angry, frustrated, confused. Emotions were strong. He couldn't believe that he wouod ever do something like that, something so horrible. It was unimaginable. It was Sasuke's worst nightmare. His heroic brother gave him the worst possible nightmare. He resented him, hated him to the point of going crazy. So, he changed everything about himself. He was no longer going to be an innocent little kid that needs his brother to survive in this harsh world, instead, he'll be a nightmare from which his brother won't ever be able to escape from.

Itachi changed his life entirely, he might've grown up to be a good ninja, marry Sakura, start a family, and live a fairytale like happy life with a happy ending.

"mhhh" Sasuke sighed deeply.

Every thing ended with the thoughts of Sakura. He tried to shake it off but his feelings for her were intense.

After taking revenge on his brother he joined Akatsuki for some time. He had a chance to go to Konoha in disguise. It was a mission assigned to him. He had to meet up with a man and gather information about a certain place. He accepted the mission gladly, hiding his true intent. This was his chance to see Sakura after so much time. He felt giddy ( which is unlike him :p but oh well, that's what love does to you). He was alone so he could move freely _._

 _ **** Flashback (memory of her) ****_

 _Upon entering Konoha,, he went move quickly towards the hospital. He had heard that Sakura had become a medical ninja. He was extremely proud of her. Before entering the hospital he drew his cape on and concealed his chakra. He moved through various departments, he couldn't seen to find her any where. As he searched for her for about twenty minutes he decided to leave thinking she might be on leave today. As soon as he turned around he saw her. His eyes grew wide open._

 _It was her but it wasn't her. He was in terrible shock. He wanted to run up to her and gather her in his arms but his feet wouldn't allow him. His heart was leaping out of his chest. Giving him trouble to conceal his emotions as well as his chakra._

 _Sakura came out of a room. She was wearing a white lab coat which was not so white any more. She was covered in blood. She had blood on her clothes, on her hands and on her beautiful face as well. Sweat was dripping from her forehead. She wiped it with her sleeve. He saw her breathing heavily. Another woman came rushing towards her with a glass of water. She handed it to her. Sakura drank it all and thanked her._

 _Moments later there were lot more doctors gathered around her. Sasuke didn't understand what was going on. They were all cheering and giving His Lady hugs and pats on her back. Sakura was smiling. It was later that he realized that she had just saved a VIP patient who was in critical condition._

 _He was happy for her. He was happy seeing her smile. She seemed confident and strong. She wasn't a weak woman who needed help in the past anymore. Instead, she was the one lending help to the ones in need. Sasuke looked at her for a while, then moved out of the hospital to meet the guy he was meant to see._

 _One thing about Sakura changed though. She had long hairs once again._

 _ **** End of flashback****_

Sasuke came back to his senses when shin Hotori called him. He was already in his ninja gear.

"Are you ready for the battle?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was tempted to reply with just a "Hn" but restrained himself and said " Bring it on" with a smirk.

He got up to sharpen is blades. He was more than ready for this battle. He had to prove that he can lead and win. More than that he wanted this to end so he could finally go back to HER.

 _ **I'm sorry again for the delay.**_

 _ **Hope y'all like it.**_

 _ **Read & please Review. ^^**_

 _ **Until Next Time..!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful maker.**

 **Chapter # 5**

As the process of evacuating the village finished, twilight began to spread. Sasuke saw villagers leaving their home to hide in the mountains around the village. Old men and women, children, their mothers and sisters, some trembling with fear, some surprised and some of them looked strong and determined. Sasuke was standing outside his chamber. It was cold outside. Sasuke took a deep breath and released a puff of smoke.

Cold weather of this village was sinister. It was alarming, ominous, it would send chills down one's back. To everyone's dismay, the weather wasn't sunny at all. Thick clouds above in the sky and mist below in the village covered almost everything.

Sasuke felt pair of footsteps approaching. He turned around, it was Kai and Haru and a kirinin. They looked calm and confident. Sasuke admired them a lot. They were strongest among the others. Although they were in the opposing teams they got along very well.

"Senpai, Hotori sama sent a pair of ninjas who have Byakugan, it's about time they'll be back. We should go and join everyone." Haru said.

Sasuke nodded, "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"As you say Senpai" They replied and left.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, muttering a prayer, not sure if Kamisama would answer to his prayers. He closed his eyes for few seconds and sighed deeply. He shuffled inside his pocket and took out a small box. A faint smile appeared on his face as he opened the small box. It contained a beautiful ring with three jewels on it. A pink one in the center and two white ones around its sides. Pink like her hair, like the blush on her cheeks, just like her name. He stroked it gently. She chose the ring herself, so he had to buy it. He had to put it on her.

 _ **** Flashback ****_

 _He remembered the day all too well, when he saw her outside that jewelry shop with her friends, she looked so happy. It appeared that one of her friends was getting married and they were out shopping for a wedding ring, deciding which ring is more beautiful._

 _Sakura picked up the ring he had now. She looked at it mesmerizingly. The way her eyes sparkled made his heart melt. Her friend chose a Pearl ring. They left the shop and she never noticed the loving gaze of Sasuke._

 _As soon as they left Sasuke walked up towards the shop and bought the ring. He kept it with him all the time ever since that day. Whenever he missed her he would take it out and remember that beautiful sparkle of her eyes, her smile and her cheerful voice._

 _ **** End of Flashback ****_

He put it back inside his pocket and moved towards the battlegrounds. Ninjas were prepared. He examined the area, saw his team standing beside a worn out tree. He was assigned to west side of the village. Shin Hotori was leading the battle from the frontline.

Sasuke was appointed fifteen Kiri ninjas along with his own team. West side of the village was thick deep forest, to make it worst it was covered in mist as well. Five minutes later the two ninjas returned, they were breathing heavily.

"They…. They are coming. Lots of them." One of them said catching his breath.

"We don't have much time, they look bloodthirsty. All of them have their Kekkei Genkai exposed. They look like monsters." The other one added.

"Everyone get to your appointed place. Move, faster. Keep a keen eye on your surroundings, there's no telling from where the enemy might attack." Hotori said firmly.

"Roger." Almost everyone said in union.

Sasuke led his team towards the forest. It reminded him of the time he had his Chunin exams. The Forest of Death, they called it. The name was rightly given. That forest would give a person nightmares, hallucinations and whatnot. Memories, he had lots of them. He was grateful for them but some felt like curse sometimes as well. His first encounter with Orochimaru was in that place. It felt like ages ago as well as just yesterday.

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt few drops of water on his face. It had started to rain. The worst possible thing was happening. Rain would give the Yuki clan a massive advantage.

"All of you, form teams of six people and split up. Protect the village at all costs, we must not let a single soul from their side get inside the village. Watch your backs, don't get hurt. I believe in all of you. Don't let me down. Stay alive. I'll go on alone. We won't be far from each other. It isn't as big a forest as it seems. Signal the others if you're in trouble. Now leave." Sasuke told them.

They all left in seconds. Sasuke looked at them for a moment and began to ran up into the forest himself. It was a dark day. Rainfall was getting heavier and the mist becoming thicker. Strangely enough, there were no birds or animals to be seen anywhere. Maybe they already sensed the coming danger and fled. He prayed for the safety of his people and the village. Jumping from tree to tree, he was scanning the forest, aware of others going around as well. He wanted to win this battle no matter what it took. Winning meant he'll be with Sakura soon. The thought of her gave him an energy boost. He was more focused now.

 _ **End of 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter.**_

 _ **Read and Don't forget to Review. ^^**_

' _ **Till Next Time..!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful creator.**

 **Chapter # 6**

Moving through the forest Sasuke sensed unfamiliar chakra nearby. Just as he was about to warn the others a kunai came flying towards him. Sasuke having great reflexes dodged it, in time to see there was also a paper bomb attached to it he ran out of its reach. Few men came flying at him from both sides, their faces were covered in white masks while their bloodthirsty eyes were visible. Sasuke used his Chidori Senbon, it hit a few while others managed to move away.

Sasuke felt the air around him getting cold. He knew at once what was coming, it was the same as when he was fighting Haku. At a distance he heard sounds of weapons hitting the others, his team was also fighting, he had to finish the fight here and go and help them as soon as possible. He trusted them all but they were still young.

A woman with long blue hair came onto him from behind, she stared right at him which was an excellent opportunity for Sasuke to put her under a Genjutsu, woman fell midway down on the ground. Sasuke's blood red sharingan glistened with excitement. He liked fighting, after all he had spent all his life doing just that. He turned towards the others in a matter of seconds and used Amaterasu on all of them before they could attack. Black flames covered their bodies entirely, their screams were probably heard by others as well. The "fire from hell" consumed them all until they were burnt to ashes. The temperature had returned to its normal state, Sasuke stayed for a few seconds if there was any one else hiding and ready to come out, but no one did so he dashed towards the place where sound of fight was still audible.

It wasn't far away, Sasuke knew at once what was happening, his team was fighting off great number of ninjas from Yuki clan. They had already trapped two people from his team inside the ice walls. While four of them were fighting the other ninjas who were twice in number. Suho was hurt, his right thigh had a snarling gash on it, blood was running down on to the ground creating a small pond of red color. The enemy was advancing towards him. Sasuke got there just in time to engulf yet another man in the hellish flames and burnt him to the core.

"Are you alright? This doesn't look so good, you have to fall back get yourself healed." Sasuke said to Suho, who was turning pale.

"I…. I'm fi… fine Senpai." He coughed blood in front of Sasuke as he replied.

"No you're not."

"Haru, get him to the medical camp, he needs treatment right away." Sasuke instructed Haru who just killed the enemy nin and was covered in blood.

Haru nodded, he helped Suho get up and went in the direction of medical camp while Sasuke covered them. As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke looked over at the ice walls. Haru had told him that Shin and Yuno were trapped inside and they were unable to melt the strong wall down. Their Fire Ball jutsus did not work on it. Sasuke knew all too well that it required much more than just a mere Fire Ball justsu to melt it down.

He took a deep breath and in the next moment a giant purple figure was above him (Susano of course). He used the Amaterasu arrow of the Susano at the ice wall to shatter it down completely. As the smoke receded, he saw Yuno lying flaccidly on the ground while Shin was standing in front of her, shielding the limpy body of Yuno. It was dark haired ninja that they were facing who now looked at Sasuke with utmost disgust and contempt.

"Ha…Haha… hahahaha... you dare to disturb my play? No one dares to disturb me while I'm playing." The dark haired guy gave Sasuke a twisted look. He reminded him of Deidara somehow.

"Hn."

Sasuke's reply infuriated him. He looked like a demon plucked out of hell because he was too much even for the people in hell.

"You have a death wish, thank Kami because your wish has been granted. Hahahahaha…" He came at Sasuke at a speed of light, but Sasuke himself was no joke, he dodged his attack and gave him a kick inside his stomach throwing him far back in the forest.

"How is Yuno?" He saw Shin who was now bent over Yuno's body.

"She's breathing but she doesn't seem to be in good shape." Shin replied.

Sasuke saw the other two people, Kiri ninjas fighting off the enemy. They seemed strong and capable. Haru will be back any minute now, he thought.

"Take her to the medical camp, hurry up." Sasuke told him.

He nodded and carried Yuno and ran towards the medical area. Just as he disappeared with her the dark haired guy returned, infuriated as a bull.

Thick clouds hovered above them. Sasuke knew where they came from, he was using his Kekkei Genkai. In matter of seconds there was heavy rainfall. But this rain was different, it wasn't the same as Haku's. It was a thunderstorm. Sasuke didn't expect that from his opponent. This meant he could use lightening as well. Sasuke activated Amaterasu: Flame wrapping Fire to protect himself and empower his Susano.

The dark haired nin created an ice wall around himself and Sasuke, much more thicker and stronger than before. The clouds gathered above the center of the wall circle. He was going to use thunder bolts on Sasuke. Sasuke knew beforehand. Lightening was Sasuke's forte, he was going to use the bolts to backfire on his enemy.

Just as he predicted, the dark haired guy directed a huge amount of lightening towards Sasuke. Sasuke in return used that lightening for a Sharp Spear Chidori, he caught the enemy off guard and thrust the long sword/spear shaped chidori right into his chest. But instead of blood his body turned into water and splashed all over the place, it wasn't his real body. Sasuke sensed the chakra coming from behind him, but before he could strike a bolt of lightening struck him, not enough to cause lethal damage but enough to slash his shin. Amaterasu Fire protected him from a serious injury.

He got up, blood trickling down his leg. The dark haired guy was smirking at him.

"Is that all you got?" He said mockingly.

Sasuke pitied him, for he hadn't seen the true nature of his power.

"I could say the same to you." He looked at him and laughed. He now knew that this guy was short tempered. Which is an excellent weak point of an enemy.

His face turned beat red with anger and he came at him with a long sword made from ice, just as he was about to shove it inside Sasuke's chest, Sasuke used Susano Kagutsuchi and a long black blazing sword appeared in the hand of Susano, Sasuke dodged his ice sword in time to thrust his sword made of black flames inside the guy's back. Some blood splashed across the ground and the rest burned in flames along with his body. The ice walls begun to disappear as the burning body turned to ashes.

Sasuke looked around to see the others, Haru and Shin had returned. Along with Kiri nins, they stood around the dead bodies of their enemy. Sasuke nodded at them in appreciation. They all looked fine, just few scratches, Shin had a bandage around his thigh, he seemed fine.

"Senpai, are you alright? The wall was so strong we couldn't break in, we're sorry. There's blood coming from your leg, do you need medical assistance?" Haru asked all the questions at once.

Sasuke smiled at him, "I'm fine, this is nothing but a mark of honor for an honorable ninja. You shouldn't worry about such small scratches or you won't be able to fight your enemy." He patted him on his shoulder. Haru blushed, with embarrassment maybe.

"Lets go, the battle isn't over." As they moved towards the center of the forest they heard a loud scream.

i

i _ **~End of Chapter 6~**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it (I wouldn't know without your reviews)**_

 _ **Read and Please, Please Review..**_

 _ **My exams have started so next update will be quite late, Gomen..**_

 _ **-Until Next Time!**_


End file.
